


The Winds of Arendelle

by gryfon_spanish_werewolf



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna - Freeform, Arendelle, Elsanna - Freeform, Gen, Love, Sisters, elsa - Freeform, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfon_spanish_werewolf/pseuds/gryfon_spanish_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the wind blows in Arendelle, make sure you have a snuggle buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winds of Arendelle

There is time in Arendelle’s history in which it is said wind monsters dominated the peaks of mountains. In their anger, they would crush entire villages and leave them scattered in far away lands. The monsters were defeated eventually, some say by cunning, others by sorcery. But all can agree that some portion of them remains, howling in the cliffs and gorges to this day...

“Elsa!”

The girl groans tiredly. She could have sworn she went to bed only a minute ago.

“Anna go back to sleep.”

“I can’t. The wind is too scary.” Receiving no reply, Anna struggles a bit but manages to climb up on Elsa’s bed. Elsa just pulls the blankets closer and buries her head in the pillow. Frustrated, the little red-head jumps over her sister and lands in front of her face.

“Elsa, the wind!” 

Of course they’d all heard the stories. The girls parents loved telling tales and Anna was always so insistent on the fantasies. Elsa had always found them a little lacking, seeing her sister delight more in the sparkling snowflakes she loved to make. The way Anna’s eyes would light up made her heart beat with warmth. Elsa sighs, lifting up her head to look into the younger girls’ eyes. Not light, but fear and loneliness rest there and Elsa’s chest gives a small pang of regret.  
“I’m sorry Anna. I’m just tired. What can I do?”

Anna lifts up the blankets imploringly. The blonde nods and Anna crawls underneath. Anna’s back rests against Elsa’s forearms which are hugging her chest. After a minute or so of silence, the blonde lifts herself up on an elbow to look at Anna’s face.

“Better?”

Anna pauses. “I can still hear the wind.”

Elsa settles back down and swings an arm over the red-head’s shoulder. “Would you like it if I hummed to you?”

Anna, unsure if it will work, looks back over her shoulder at the older girl.

“Trust me,” Elsa whispers with a smile. Anna lays her head down on the pillow and closes her eyes. The blonde rests her chin on the groove of Anna’s shoulder and starts to hum. It’s not really a tune, more of a wordless reminder that someone is there, watching over her. 

Anna drifts off without hearing the terrifying blasts of wind or rattling panes of the castle. Elsa falls asleep too, no longer afraid of spending the night alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment and ask questions!
> 
> Frozen belongs to Disney


End file.
